Beautiful
by Meles
Summary: Luciano has an encounter that makes him question what he is really worth. -Sneak peak of what my sister and I have been working on for awhile now. Both 2p! and 1p!N. Italy are included. The rest of the characters are 2p! (Siegfried is 2p!Germany)-


Luciano felt his violet eyes grow very wide. His blood quickly drained from his face and his heart seemed to stop altogether. Time slowed and he began to sweat. His usual brave and confident personality was replaced with a rather nervous and uncertain one. The other Italian boy, who also looked like he was nearing to be 20, looked exactly like Luciano with only a few exceptions here and there.

This boy's hair, for one, was the shade of rich chocolate whereas Luciano's was a dark brown, almost black. The other Italian's light and creamy skin was smooth and fair. Luciano was rather tanned and his skin was simply riddled with scars. The boy also had a bright blue military uniform on, which only added on to the other Italian's delicate and innocent form.

"Who is this?" Luciano asked once he found his voice again.

"Oh! This is your counterpart. I think his name is Feliciano Vargas. I'm not entirely sure if I heard right though." His brother, Flavio, answered without skipping a beat.

This was his counterpart? How? He looked so useless and weak. Not only that, but he looked far too innocent to be Italian, let alone Luciano's counterpart. It looked as if he had never fought in a day of his life or had ever encountered anything bad! How? This was not right. This couldn't be right. Never, in a million years, could this be right!

Suddenly, the sound of Feliciano's shallow breathing was interrupted with a small whimper. Flavio jumped out of his skin while Luciano instantly reached for his knife. Then, very slowly, the other Italian's eyes opened. Once they did, Luciano found that his eyes were a deep, and yet bright, rich brown. It reminded Luciano of milk chocolate that had just been opened; sweet and pure. Then, it was Feliciano's turn to open his eyes wide. He blinked rapidly and tried to back away from the two brothers. Flavio frowned at this. Luciano's hand left his knife.

"Luciano, what," Flavio asked, growing frantic. "What are you going to do?"

Luciano did not answer as he slowly knelt down and caressed his counterpart's face. "Tell me who you are," he whispered in a surprisingly steady and soft voice.

"W-Who are you?" was all Feliciano said, tears welling up in his eyes.

Luciano smirked at this, a devious spark burning in his violet eyes. "No one important."

Feliciano blinked and a few tears rolled down his face. His eyes suddenly shut and his body went limp again. Flavio stared at his brother and his counterpart, unsure of what had just happened. "L-Luciano? What did you do?"

"You watch over him until he wakes back up. Don't stay anything to him. Got it?"

Flavio's eyes brightened and he saluted his brother without question. "Yes sir!"

"Good." Luciano then rose and left the room.

Once he did, he saw his friend, Siegfried. Trying to shake away the question of what his counterpart was like, he walked up to him. Siegfried turned around calmly. "What happened?" He asked, no emotion whatsoever contained in his rather cold voice.

"Nothing."

"Well what is he like?" Siegfried asked, this time his voice held a very small hint of curiosity.

"He…" Luciano trailed off. "He is pathetic."

"As expected."

Luciano nodded. In the back of his head, however, he felt a sudden burst of jealousy. With even just those small words between them said, Luciano was certain of something. His counterpart wasn't pathetic and was instead...something else...

How?

Luciano pulled out a knife and began to play with it while he realized that it was because he was ugly and cold and wrong. Everything about Luciano was wrong compared to everything with Feliciano.

How?

Siegfried titled his head and asked if Luciano was okay. Luciano flinched and shook his head. Siegfried didn't ask further, as usual, and walked off, leaving Luciano alone.

"How?" Luciano asked himself. "How the hell is he _everything_ you've been hoping for?"


End file.
